


You fall, I fall (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Frozen lake cold wind cracks fear tears ice jainyi zhanzhengxi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi bid stuck on the frozen over lake but the ice was cracking underneath his feet and Zhan Zheng Xi is scared...
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 24





	You fall, I fall (One Day One Shot)

One day  
The wind was howling brutally, whipping against Jian Yi's body that was shivering violently. 

Of the cold and of fear...

He was scared, so, so scared. Frozen on the spot with terrified eyes locked on mercury ones.   
He was even afraid to breathe too deeply.

"Just look at me. That's it, look at me." Zhan Zheng Xi said soothingly, expression one of determination as he stood on the bank next to the frozen lake. 

Jian Yi was stuck out on the lake. The ice was thinly frozen over but the pale blonde didn't heed his lover's warnings not to go on the lake. And now he was stuck, too cared to move in fear of the ice breaking underneath his feet.

Though Zhan Zheng Xi looked calm and collected on the outside, beneath he wasn't. His heart was pounding in fear and his brain was beating itself up for a solution to get Jian Yi off the ice and safely in his arms.

But their odds were looking slim.

"Xixi... I'm scared." Jian Yi said with tears trailing down his cheeks. His heart racing in terror at each crack he heard. 

"I know, but I promise I will have you safely in my arms." Zhengxi told him. "I'm so sorry Xixi!" The blond cried as he felt another crack.

Zheng Xi's eyes fell on the crack and he gulped.   
"I know Jian, I know you are." He told his lover. He was terrified too.

"I can't go call for help. There's no time." He told Jian Yi who cried. 

"So I need you to listen to me and listen very carefully." Jian Yi nodded lightly, too afraid to make abrupt movements.

"Run to me."

Jian Yi's eyes went even more bigger. "What?! No!" He cried out, terrified. 

Zhengxi's brow tightened as he stared at Jian Yi with a serious expression. "Jian Yi, listen to me. There is no other way. If you move too slow, the ice will break and you will fall and not be quick enough to be closer to the bank where I can get to you easily." But Jian was shaking his head no.

"I can't Xixi! I c-can't!" He stuttered out, paralyzed with fear.

"Jian Yi please! You have to do this! When your close enough, jump." "It won't work! That won't work!" The blond yelled with tears dripping from his face. 

"It will!" 

"It won't!"

"Jian Yi-"

"How do you know if it will?!" The blond yelled out. Zhan Zheng Xi gulped as his heart squeezes itself painfully in his chest.

"I- I don't." He confessed. Voice breaking at the beginning and weakening at the end. Jian Yi sobbed out, shoulders shaking with his cries.

"But I'll catch you-" "It's a lost cause." Jian Yi said, cutting him off.

"What a shitty Christmas I'm making this day, I'm sorry Xixi." The blond confessed sadly and the tears Zhan Zheng Xi tried so hard to hold in showed.

It sounded like Jian Yi was giving up...

"Look at me!" He yelled out and the blond's eyes connects with his. 

"Run to me."

He said and Jian Yi closed his eyes. 

"Trust me Jian." 

"What if I fall?" He asked the inevitable question. The inevitable question of his inevitable fate...

"Look at me, Yi..."

Jian Yi's eyes opened and fell on a scared looking Zhan Zheng Xi that had tears rolling down his cheeks...

"Then I'll fall with you."


End file.
